yandere_simulator_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Kokoro
This is Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader's Page. Pls don't edit without my permission ^_^ Appearance Aiko is quite small for his age like his friends. He is quite pale,he usually wears a pink sweater with red straps on it,he also wears a pink shirt with red hearts under his sweater. He has short light pink hair that reaches to his neck. He has heterochromia iridum which made his right eye red. He usually wears a red heart hair clip on the left side of his hair and 3 red roses at the right of his hair and he also wears a choker with his family crest. He usually always have his appearance the same way,Formal or Causal same at school time. Personality Aiko is quite Happy-Go-Lucky but very he is very persuasive,in his spare time he usually tries to persuade students because he really want to has many followers and admirers,but it students believe that is a cover up. Rumors says he persuades students because he really wants as many friends as he can but the rumor also takes it a step further as rumors says he also persuades students so they can become his servants or lovers but he completely denies all of the rumors,but it's kinda hard to believe him since he tried persuading his own friends. despite that his persuasive act could make him a bit "aggressive","creepy" or "desperate",he is actually quite friendly and very childish. He always act very adorable when his friends are usually around him,no one really knows why but it's probably because his friends helped him after most of his family died,but even without his friends he seems to be quite happy,maybe he is a fast healer or maybe he doesn't really care about his family but whatever it is he is always happy. Relationships Shiro Yasahiro : They are best friends,they really get along with each other. Shiromi Sonosuke : They are best friends,they really get along with each other. Akira Hisoka : They are really close with each other,Aiko doesn't want to admit that he really needs him a lot. Haru Kazuki : They are best friends,they really get along with each other. Keitaro Shintaro : ???????????. His Crush : He deeply cares about them but doesn't openly want to express how much he really wants them Routine * 8:00 AM : Aiko walks to school. * 8:30 AM : He goes to the right side of the school and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka while they walk. * 8:35 AM : He goes to a bench with Akira Hisoka and was forced to study. * 8:40 AM : He goes to his classroom hallway and speaks with Akira Hisoka * 8:45 AM : He enters his classroom and sits there until he gets his language assignments. After he gets them he does his language assignments. * 9:25 AM : After he finishes his language he either does work he hasn't finished or ask his teacher to get some more work. * 9:55 AM : After he finishes his assignments he will either read or play games with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 10:05 AM : He then goes outside of the school and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 10:20 AM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his classroom hallway. * 10:25 AM : He enters his classroom and sits there until he gets his math assignments. * 10:30 AM : He then ask his teacher to go to his other classroom,where he usually gets help and do his math assignments. * 11:30 AM : He finishes his math and goes back to his actual classroom and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 11:35 AM : He grabs his work and puts it into his locker then gets ready for lunch time. * 11:40 AM : He goes to the lunchroom and eats. * 12:00 PM : He goes outside and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 12:30 PM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his french classroom hallway. * 12:35 PM : He then enters his French classroom and sits there until he gets his french assignments. * 1:55 PM : He finishes his assignments and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 2:00 PM : He then goes outside of the school and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 2:10 PM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his art classroom hallway. * 2:15 PM : He then enters his French classroom and sits there until he gets his french assignments. * 2:50 PM : He finishes his assignments and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 3:00 PM : He goes to his locker grabs his work and puts it into his then gets ready for dismissal. * 3:20 PM : He then goes out for dismissal and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. Trivia * He is my first OC to be inspired from a Holiday. * He probably probably has a crush on every boy at his school. * His routine is somewhat inspired to my irl friend who usually goes to a different classroom for his work. * His routine is also inspired from my own school schedule. * Akira probably made him study because he didn't want him to do anything persuasive to other people. * Change his lewd personality,he would now be persuasive,this change is suppose to give him a E rating. Credits Credits to Frenchful for his jacket, Pumpkinhero2 for the base,SpookieSushi for his bangs,TheFunGame for the top part of his hair,and MegamSaikou for the roses. Category:WIP Category:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader's Pages Category:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader's OCs Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:Social Butterfly Category:No Club Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:1st Years